


Something Old, Something New

by sablesheep



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earthbound - Freeform, F/F, F/M, General wedding shenannigans., I love weddings they're the best., More parings to come, Multi, Post-Sburb, probably?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablesheep/pseuds/sablesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perhaps it was the glitter of the diamond on her fourth finger or perhaps it was the warmth of Kanaya beside her as they curled up together and started in on breakfast, but suddenly it didn’t seem too horrible to be engaged whatsoever. Or maybe it was simply the fact that from now on, no matter what, Rose could be absolutely assured that Kanaya loved her.</p><p>It was bliss. Sheer bliss."</p><p>Kanaya and Rose are planning a wedding. What could go wrong? (Other than the obvious, that is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1: The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter in what will hopefully be a longer story.
> 
> In the aftermath of a surprise proposal, Rose attempts to come to terms with what it means to be engaged. To a member of a different species with entirely different traditions.
> 
> EDIT: Also, seeing as there is a wedding to be planned, I'm very open to reader input about every little detail. Please-- there's only so diabolical one author can be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya proposes and Rose isn't sure why and, well, she's not sure she's okay with it. 
> 
> And then she is.

Rose could count on the fingers of her left hand the number of times she'd felt compelled to slay Ms. Kanaya Maryam since their arrival on Earth. It was, all things considered, a feat of self-control that today was only the fourth time that she'd honestly considered the merits of driving a knitting needle through her dearly beloved companion's cardiovascular cavity and waiting to see the calamity that would befall. But, given the circumstances, it was shaping up to be the day that she finally threw her hands up, said 'fuckall' and moved to Canada to cohabit with Jade.

Or murdered Terezi in her sleep instead. Dave wouldn't notice, would he? Rose sighed, returning her attention to the screen of her laptop. Dawn was beginning to break over the forest and she wanted at least a chapter of work to show for her night spent awake. The realm of fantasy was a dangerous one, especially when surrounded by elements of a bygone life that, in retrospect, was something straight out of a Square Enix franchise-- goofy sidekicks and award winning soundtracks included-- but sometimes it paid off. 

Perhaps she could go live with John and Vriska in Wisconsin. It was supposed to be lovely there at this time of year, wasn't it? Nice winter weather, lots of cows freezing to death... 

And she could shove Vriska into the path of an incoming truck driven by an incredibly inebriated native returning from the unholy sojourn to Lambeau Field. Because even if Terezi was the mastermind behind this, followed by Dave and Dirk, it was Vriska who had brought it to a head.

Rose slunk lower into her desk chair, sipping slowly at her tea. Oh God what she wouldn't give to be safely back within her medium, communicating solely through the means of a crappy chat client. Interactions were blissfully controllable through the means of the internet. That way she'd simply be able to log off and not deal with anyone until she managed to get her thoughts in order.

Or perhaps she could just hide in her room until everyone forgot about yesterday. Yes! That was viable. Roxy was probably too drunk to actually remember, anyways, and she could always spread the idea that the whole thing was a figment of her ectobiological mother/daughter's inebriated imagination.

Of course, none of this would be truly fair to Kanaya who had simply been doing as she had been lead to believe was societally proper. The machinations of the Striders were very hard to evade at times and Kanaya, clever as she was, always was far too eager to follow the bylaws of human etiquette to the letter to really question their motives. And, well, it could be said that Rose was overreacting just slightly-- but who could really blame her?

She was terrible at wedding planning.

The door to Rose's study was locked tight but she still jumped at the sound of shifting weight on the floorboards behind her. Startled, Vodka Mutini mewled up at her, his back arched in the classic posture of a confused feline ready to attack. Rose beckoned him over. He wound himself around her feet, purring like a motorcycle before launching himself headfirst into her knitting basket.

Rose grabbed him before he could do any true damage, pausing only to give him a short lecture on respecting the creative efforts of others before rising from her desk and carrying him to her office door.

He was getting heavy. It seemed it was time, once again, to attempt to convince Kanaya of the merits of portion control when it came to their household felines. Nepeta would agree, surely, if someone found a way to contact her in rural Mexico. 

When Rose finally worked up the courage to unlock the door and banish the squalling feline, fate rewarded her with an empty corridor and the beautiful silence that always seemed to settle over a house at dawn. Depositing her erstwhile cat on the floor, Rose shut her office door behind her as quietly as possible. Woman and cat took off down the hallway, one with far lighter steps than the other. 

You can't hide forever, Rose, she told herself, hoping that for once in twenty three years a good dose of self-loathing would be an aid instead of a detriment to effectual action. What is there even to be afraid of? Honestly. You saw how happy your mother was and you know how heartbroken you'd be to lose this chance forever, even if marriage is only a societal construct developed by the patriarchy to exert control over a female population quickly growing in strength and number--

None of which was really applicable to her particular lifestyle. She somehow doubted that the patriarchy was attempting to take over her epic, star-crossed romance with her Alternian girlfriend.

Well, that wasn't strictly accurate anymore, was it? Fiancée. Her Alternian fiancée.

Rose groaned. Oh gog she was being an idiot. A colossal idiot, at that. The only act of idiocy that had ever been greater in her lifetime was when she'd decided she wanted a wizard themed fifth birthday and effectively had tipped her hand to her mother and began a decade long period of passive-aggression and--

She took a deep breath, steadying herself once more. And she should really just go talk to Kanaya because all this panicking didn't reflect well on either of them.

Okay, fine. It didn't reflect well on her. Rose padded into the kitchen, placing the kettle the stove once more. Five in the morning and no Kanaya making breakfast? Oh dear. Rose bit her lip, suddenly feeling far more anxious than scared. Perhaps it was the past seven hours spent in isolated contemplation, but it seemed her that being committed to her matesprit through a human ritual of courtship was far less horrifying than losing her forever. 

Oh God what if she'd packed up and left and now when she went upstairs their bedroom was going to be half-empty and she'd be left all alone with Roxy and oh God she didn’t' want to be alone-

Aarrgh this is stupid. She's probably just sleeping in and it's fine and everything's fine, Rose, you don't need to declare World War III until the nukes drop. 

She was going to go upstairs and Kanaya would probably be sitting in bed reading and everything would be just perfectly normal and they'd talk about last night and no one would be upset and there would be strictly no crying whatsoever.

Maybe she'd bring breakfast. Yes, she'd bring breakfast and it would all be incredibly sweet and apologetic and wonderful. Perfect. And you can't be mad at your girlfriend for panicking and not looking at you for the rest of the night after you propose if she brings you breakfast in bed because that's how ever romantic comedy says it works and Karkat can't be wrong 100% of the time, can he?

...Oh god. Rose didn’t cry, although she was sorely tempted to. Kanaya was an expert when it came to comforting. Perhaps it was her years spent mediating between a group of homicidal maniacs or perhaps it was just one of her many exquisite personality traits, but she always knew exactly what to say.

Rose prepared breakfast with the cheerful attitude of a French aristocrat on revolution day, placing enough food onto a tray to feed a small family of starving peasants. The preparations only augmented her sense of guilt; she had no idea what Kanaya’s favorite breakfast foods were or how she took her coffee or whether she liked pulp in her orange juice or if she thought it was tacky to put a rose on the tray or not and-- 

She was definitely overthinking this. The breakfast try now heavy laden with a bizarre mixture of bakery items and various parts of deceased animals, as well as both coffee and tea, Rose headed up the main staircase, hands trembling wildly. 

Confrontation was not one of her favorite things and she was almost positive that Kanaya would be upset enough to demand a forthright explanation, if not completely alienated by Rose’s behavior and Kanaya was always the one to fix their problems so if she gave up Rose didn’t know what she’d do to fix things. 

Roxy’s bedroom door was wide open. As Rose passed she caught sight of a tangle of pale limbs, a lot of pink and what appeared to be a rather grungy stuffed rabbit. Despite the circumstances, she had to smile. Like mother-daughter, like mother-daughter, right?

By the time she mounted the stairs leading to the third floor, her heart was beating in her throat. She’d faced death, pain, suffering and the destruction of her entire planet—not to mention the horrorterrors—but she’d never been more terrified than she was right now.

Their bedroom door was shut tight, which wasn’t much of an anomaly. Roxy was a notorious sleepwalker and there was only so many times you could wake up in the middle of the night with a wraithlike blonde looming over you with a blunt object before you took precautions. The number of times this was acceptable was ‘one’, because the first (and only) time it had occurred, Rose had screamed so loudly Kanaya had whipped out her chainsaw and almost cut Roxy in half. While Roxy had no recollection of it, Rose could still vividly recall the feeling of dread that had seeped into her bones as she realized she’d almost lost her mother for a second time. 

Bedroom doors that were shut tight against wandering feet, therefore, became a must-have. Rose took a deep breath, forcing her lungs to expand against the rubber-band of pressure in her chest. She balanced the breakfast tray against her hip and knocked, softly, at the door.

There was no answer for about a half-minute and then, like a miracle, Kanaya’s voice rang out, low and calm and blissfully normal sounding.

“Come in.”

Rose had to steady her nerves before reaching the handle, feeling the tray beginning to slide from her grasp almost too late. She slunk into the room with shifty eyes and hunched over shoulders, looking anywhere but at Kanaya. 

“Oh. Rose.” Kanaya sounded forcefully cheerful. Rose chanced a quick glance over at her. She was, as suspected, still curled up in bed, a rather lovely silk dressing gown of her own design wrapped tightly around her. Surprisingly, she looked as haggard as Rose felt, her eyes ringed by dark black shadows—if that was even possible, given her vampiric state. “Good morning. I trust you slept well?”

Rose hung her head. Oh God that was passive-aggressive snark. She could not do this at six in the morning. Instead of replying, she crossed to the other side of the bed and placed the tray in her matesprit’s lap before retreating back to the doorway. 

Kanaya brightened a little at the offering—literally and metaphorically, her mien relaxed immensely and the effervescent glow that always surrounded her seemed to shine a little more blindingly. “Oh, Rose, how sweet! You didn’t have to, I was just about to—“

She broke off as she noticed Rose halfway out the door, staring at her with wide, disappointed eyes. Rose was 86% sure that Kanaya knew perfectly well that Rose couldn’t say no to that face and damn it she couldn’t leave after seeing Kan look that sad and—

“Won’t you stay?” She murmured, patting the bed. Rose bit her lip. Slowly, and more hesitantly than she ever thought she’d ever feel when faced with a half-dressed Kanaya summoning her to bed, she climbed up onto the mattress and sat, legs folded beneath her.

“Thank you, Rose.” Kanaya smiled and reached for her hand. Rose let her take it, choosing to take the initiation of contact as a sign that all was not lost. Kanaya’s next words, however, brought back all of her fears. “Before we eat, I think it wise to discuss our respective feelings regarding last night’s general debacle.”

“Kanaya, I—“

“And I know you are upset, Rose, but I would appreciate your respect for my feelings in this moment of extreme emotional fragility.” Kanaya’s voice stayed at an even keel despite her words. She stirred sugar into her coffee like she did every morning—yes, that was it, she took sugar in her coffee and her tea black, Rose knew that, what has she been thinking—and took a sip, clearly waiting for Rose’s response. 

Rose fell silent, biting her lip. Then, doing her best not to look like the scared little girl she felt like, she shifted closer to Kanaya and curled up tightly against her side. She tucked her head into the perfectly sized space between her neck and collarbone, entwining the fingers of Kanaya’s free hand with her own. “I do love you, you know.”

“I am perfectly aware, Rose. I don’t see how I could fail to be after ten years of rather exaggerated courtship.” Kanaya was slightly more curt than usual, clearly wanting to get to the meat and bones of their discussion.

Rose winced, her violet eyes screwed tightly shut as if she could ward off the inevitable rejection by not seeing it coming. “Good. I fail to see how you could fail to see how much you matter to me. You are my favorite rainbow-drinker troll.”

“Rose while I would love to engage in our usual witty diatribe, I do not feel that this a moment where it is stunningly appropriate. I am the only rainbow drinking troll you know and being facetious about your affections for me at the moment does not become you.”

“Kanaya, please, I’m trying.” Rose’s voice cracked. She turned her head just enough to hide her face in Kanaya’s robe, not willing to openly show how upset she was. “Just. Give me a moment to compose my thoughts.”

“I assumed that’s what you were doing all of the past night but it appears I was mistaken.”

“Kanaya.”

“…I am sorry. You are not the only one upset, though.”

Rose ignored her and Kanaya allowed the silence to linger. In this game of relational chess, it would appear she was waiting for Rose to make her move before going in for checkmate. 

“It’s just—“ Or perhaps not. Hmm. Rose lifted her head, waiting for Kanaya to speak. “I don’t know how I am meant to feel, my dear. Do you want me to be guilty or angry or just bewildered? Which is easier?”

“Angry.” Rose said it instinctively. “Be angry because then you still care.”

“I do care, Rose, I care very much and you are my favorite blonde human author and clearly I love you very deeply if I am so willing to make a fool of myself for your sake.”

“You didn’t make a fool of yourself.”

“Well it certainly felt that way to me and I am still very upset because I had no intention of upsetting you.”

“No.” Rose sat up, glaring now. Kanaya was still sipping her coffee, although now she looked decidedly ready to bite someone’s head off. “No, you didn’t, and I shouldn’t have been upset because it was an incredibly sweet gesture—“

Kanaya’s voice was sharp, cutting into Rose’s stumbling apology before it had a chance to thrive. “If it was so incredibly sweet then why have you been avoiding me.”

“Because it was so sudden Kanaya and I didn’t know how to feel!” Rose’s voice cracked. She wanted to hide under the covers and stay there for days until she stopped feeling so mortified. “We never even talked about getting married even in jest and I had no idea you even knew what a wedding was because I’ve certainly never mentioned it and my mother never married and— well—I can’t help but feeling like you only asked because someone told you it was what you were supposed to do and I want to marry you because you want to marry me not because Dave talked you into it—“

“I request that you case talking immediately and allow me to speak I have not been this furious in ages and I’m not entirely sure how to express my rage so just stop now.”

Rose groaned and dropped her gaze to their quilt. Kanaya had made it like she’d made almost everything in the house that could be hand crafted, turning the Lalonde house into a place full of color and vibrancy instead of the white mausoleum it had been in both Rose and Roxy’s childhoods. Although it was still rife with wizards, and more than a few cats, there was a warmer aspect to the décor and every inch of it was a reminder of how far all three residents had come since the game had ended seven momentous years ago. But without Kanaya none of it would matter anymore because it was Kanaya’s presence and her determination that made it so warm and welcoming and—

“Rose I need you to look at me because if you don’t you will get yourself worked up thinking about something stupid and I do not have the patience to calm you down at the moment.”

Rose quickly glanced up at Kanaya. Kanaya sounded borderline furious but she looked more crestfallen than anything. Oh no, no, no, don’t cry, please don’t cry. 

“I requested your hand in marriage not because anyone told me to or because I felt I was obligated to. You are a prize for anyone in their right mind Rose Lalonde and I simply wished to partake in your cultural tradition of celebrating our relationship and thought you would appreciate the gesture and wanted it to be a lovely surprise but clearly you disagree.”

Rose opened her mouth to interject but Kanaya cut her off with a snap. 

“I am wearing the authority pants the person with the pants is in charge, allow me to continue before we have an emotional reconciliation.”

She huffed, loudly, shaking a few loose strands of hair out of her face. “And I must be sarcastic now, but forgive me for seeking a way to replace my inborn culture with that of my adopted planet. I am a troll of tradition, Rose, and I am seeking to embrace your Earth mannerisms of commitment not only as a way to show everyone that you are mine and I will never share—“

Rose did her best not to flush. Oh god she’d forgotten how possessive Kanaya could be sometimes. In a good way. A very good way. It was nice to feel valued sometimes.

“But also because I miss what I might have had on Alternia because I was raised to follow in the footsteps of so many women before me and take up the mantle of a highly important tradition and now that there’s nothing expected of me I just feel like nothing I do matters at all and is it really so wrong to want to partake in a tradition that brings so much joy to all involved?”

With a pause for more coffee and a deep breath, Kanaya continued. “Furthermore when is the last time I listened to your brother for anything I mean honestly I’m not stupid only a little misguided at times and the only reason the elder strider knew was because I was under the impression from my research that is customary to seek the permission of the male lusus before soliciting commitment from his offspring.”

“You asked my father for permission to marry me?” Oh dear lord she had done her research. Rose felt slightly flabbergasted, part taken aback and more than a little flattered. How long had Kanaya been looking into this, anyways? And how had she failed to notice?

“Yes and before you can lecture me on the patriarchy I asked your mother as well and why do we call them your father and mother it’s quite silly.” 

“Because it makes more sense than referring to them as my children—Kanaya, why didn’t you tell me any of this?” Rose pulled the tray from Kanaya’s lap and took its place, feeling even more guilty than she had five minutes prior. “I had no idea you were so… homesick.”

“While there are many traditions I am happy to see end, there are others that still have much sentimentality for me.” Kanaya abandoned her coffee cup to her nightstand and wrapped her hands around Rose’s waist, eyebrows raised. “And you’ve been busy.”

“Not too busy for you.”

“Yes too busy for me, but it’s okay don’t be so upset I know you didn’t mean to neglect me.”

“You’re getting better at being passive aggressive, darling. You might be able to give Roxy a run for her money.”

Kanaya looked gratified, casting Rose a quick, barely visible smirk. An immense feeling of relief settled into Rose’s chest— it wasn’t a smile, but it was the next best thing. “I am still wearing the pants Rose I will make the snarky comments and you will listen and smile and take them at face value.”

Rose smiled. “Yes dear, of course.”

“And I also want to apologize for presuming you would be perfectly at ease with the concept of marriage given your society’s dictates regarding gendered relationships and your own family life being non-traditional as it is. I simply assumed, given the decade long duration of our friendship and subsequent courtship that taking the additional step and declaring ourselves to the world officially would give you no qualms whatsoever.”

“I don't have any qualms, not over you. Not ever over you.”

“You don’t have qualms?”

“No you-“ Rose huffed. “Kanaya—“

“I’m still speaking. I want you to know that I love you very much and will be perfectly willing to remain with you unlawfully in the eyes of your human god and while I would prefer to make an honest woman out of you I will settle for waking up next to you each morning and basking in the metaphorical glow of your presence since I am the only one here who actually functions as a light source.”

Rose laughed, draping her arms around Kanaya’s neck. “I know.”

“Good.”

“I … I needed to hear why before I agreed. You don’t want to get married for the wrong reasons, Kanaya.”

“Yes, well, I must admit the dresses are rather lovely.”

“I knew it.”

“But the idea of having you as a member of a traditional earth family is lovelier.”

“Miss Maryam, you are a heartbreaker.”

“Only if you will have me, Miss Lalonde.”

“…Still have that ring?”

“No I fed it to the cat- of course I do what sort of question is that anyway?” Kanaya was scowling again. “Honestly rose what sort of troll do you think of me as?”

“Shut up Kanaya, I’m wearing the pants now.”

“Oh are you now?”

“Yes—Kanaya have I ever told you that your taste is absolutely impeccable?”

“Of course it is when it comes to you, I dress and undress you almost daily. I know what you like, Rose.”

Rose flushed. Kanaya smirked, clearly glad to have the upper hand once more. In a gesture born half from one-upsmanship and half of genuine affection, Rose kissed her. Kanaya was grinning throughout its short duration, judging by the amount of fang Rose felt pressed against her lips. 

When Rose pulled back, she pressed the ring into Kanaya’s palm. “Still want to marry me?”

“Only if you’re also amenable to the idea, my darling.”

“Good.” Rose held out her hand which, to her immense gratification, was no longer trembling as if she’d overdosed on something. “Kanaya Maryam, I would be honored for you to take me as your wife.”

“And I am equally honored to accept.” Kanaya slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, unsurprisingly. Kanaya did everything with an exactness that oftentimes startled the two Lalondes—Rose more so, as Roxy was used to a high degree of correctness in the course of her programming efforts. And if the ring had been anything less than perfect, she supposed, Kanaya would call of the entire thing just to try again once the ring was re-sized. 

Perhaps it was the glitter of the diamond on her fourth finger or perhaps it was the warmth of Kanaya beside her as they curled up together and started in on breakfast, but suddenly it didn’t seem too horrible to be engaged whatsoever. Or maybe it was simply the fact that from now on, no matter what, Rose could be absolutely assured that Kanaya loved her.

It was bliss. Sheer bliss.

Until, of course, Roxy stumbled in demanding breakfast. Both Rose and Kanaya stared up at her, Rose suddenly nervous and Kanaya buzzing with excitement. Roxy took one look at both of them and smiled so widely Rose had to wonder if she was already drunk.

“So… weddd’ins on th’n?” Roxy yawned, her hair sticking up at several forty five degree angles.

“Yes, Mother.” Kanaya was beaming in the most wonderful way that made Rose’s heart clench in a manner that had absolutely nothing to do with fear.

“Whooooot! I’M BREAKING OUT THE CHAMPAGNE. C’MON BITCHES IMMA MAKE A TOAST!”

For once, Rose didn’t try to stop her.

==>Rose: Proceed to share good news with beloved friends.


	2. Step Two: The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You won't attempt to run down passersby for committing crimes against fashion?"
> 
> "Terezi Agreed That It Should Be Legal."
> 
> "Terezi is a crime against fashion."
> 
> "True, But A Beloved Crime That I Look Upon As Family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fun to write, although it doesn't add much to the plot. Sorry. Getting there!

Thanks to Roxy's abundant enthusiasm, both Rose and Kanaya were more than a little fuzzy on the details of the morning, although when they woke up later in the day-- both over an hour late for meetings-- they both agreed that it was one of the best they'd ever had. As they bustled about the room preparing for the day, Kanaya caught Rose admiring the glitter of her diamond no less than three times. She remarked upon each occurrence but Rose ignored her as best she could. It was going to be a long time until they were rid of one another, after all. 

"Rose,I adore you but if you are seriously considering wearing that i will fire you from your fiancée position."

"That's emotional blackmail and it's mean and what's wrong with this dress?"

"It's black. You are not wearing black today you are being happy today, thank you." Kanaya was dressed as impeccably as always in a pair of impossibly tight jeans and a loose fitting sage green tunic, her lipstick a deep red and her hair perfectly arranged around her horns. In her shoes-- a pair of stiletto heels adorned with silken flowers-- Kanaya stood almost a half foot above Rose and it was more than a little imposing when she bared her teeth. 

In the space of a few moments Rose found her favorite black day dress tucked into the back of their shared closet and a white sundress was shoved into her arms. In the amount of time it took most people to brush their teeth she was dressed, a lilac cardigan wrapped around her shoulders and her hair adorned with her much abused, beloved purple headband.

"I look far too out of character to meet with my publishing team, Kanaya. They won't recognize me."

"Why, because you look even more radiant than usual?"

"No. Because I always wear black." Rose glanced her reflection over, raising an apprising eyebrow. Okay. She didn't look that bad, actually. A nice change, really. "I look very good in black. Very professional."

"And you look very sweet in white, and still equally as professional—Now, where are those nice purple shoes we bought?"

"In the box."

"Good. Put them on because _if I see you in black flats_ I will scream and possibly cry."

Rose rolled her eyes but did as instructed. Always listen to your personal shopper, especially when you share a bed. She cast a glance down at her right hand and allowed herself a smile. Especially when you're marrying them, too.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Rose arrived in the foyer in a matter of moments. She had her laptop secured in her purse along with a pair of socks she'd half-finished knitting during the last meeting she'd had with her publisher. Rose was considering gifting them to the woman-- after all, if she didn't waste so much time, Rose wouldn't have had the chance to create them.

Her books were selling well. Too well, the publisher said, to be believable. Rose said nothing when confronted with comments like that, too tempted to go into details. She knew what to write because she knew what would sell. Talking to Roxy was like using Wikipedia to find the end of a movie; the girl had every single Complacency book memorized from cover to cover and it only took a few rhapsodizing sentences to set Rose back on track when she felt discouraged. But it still stymied her publication team-- editor, agent and publisher-- when each book sold better than the last.

Now there was talk of a film. Rose disagreed but they insisted and, well, she was willing to compromise eventually. As soon as she talked Dave into it, that was. 

Kanaya strode into the foyer a few moments later, her arms full of fabric. Without a word they set off for the driveway and settled into Rose's car.

The advent of life post-game had raised a thousand and one impossible questions, ones that made each of the trolls-- fully alive or newly resurrected-- almost completely unwilling to attempt entering earth. With a little bit of persuasion, however, and allllllll of the luck on their side, Rose, Roxy and company had convinced them to try. Upon crossing the veil it became quickly apparent that something greater was at work because almost from the first moments of new earthbound life, reality had warped around them. Even though there were only twenty four trolls in earthly residence, every passerby accepted them as perfectly normal, as if the appearance of two dozen alien denizens was nothing more than a new species introduced to the gene pool.

After this realization, everyone had felt perfectly assured in establishing new lives. Some, like Kanaya, opted to stay close to their old lives. And others, like Jade and Aradia, took off for the farthest corners of the earth ready to explore.

Kanaya had quickly found work in New York City, a fact that made her blissfully happy and Rose relieved. Kanaya's current creative efforts were focused on interior design of all things, and she spent most of her days combining colors in so many ways that it dazzled Rose. The textiles she designed were already reaching luxury status and her assistance was sought after in any given number of design firms on a daily basis. At the moment she refused to commit herself to any one business, preferring to work with architects on a freelance basis. 

Rose had initially attempted to dissuade her from her chosen career path, citing Kanaya's ridiculous attention to clothing along with her design ability as a good enough reason to try her hand in the fashion district, but she was turned down in a matter of seconds. Design, Kanaya had said, is very personal. You don't make something for a thousand people to wear, you make something for someone you love. Rose had been forced to agree but her arguments had found some purchase; a few of Kanaya's creations had found their way into local couture collections and she, on occasion, could be convinced to take a commission.

At the end of the day, though, Rose was simply glad to see her happy. Kanaya loved the city and the people there-- no chance of being isolated and she had all the vibrancy she needed, but was still able to retreat back to the wilds of the north to recompose herself.

Rose liked the city for different reasons-- mostly the inspiration Central Park could provide on a good day. Especially when Starbucks was involved. Her words always seemed to flow better when aided by a mixture of tepid coffee, overstimulation and hipsters.

The drive into the city was relatively unremarkable, save for the volume of traffic and the content of their conversation which vacillated between speculating what the day's work would entail and, to Rose's eternal joy and just a little horror, the beginnings of a wedding plan. 

"I think it might be advisable keeping things quiet until we discover the best manner in which to break the news to our various and sundry beloved friends."

"I am of the theory that I am far too excited to remain quiet."

"You think I'm not?"

"Yes."

"Thanks, Kanaya. What a wonderful way to make me feel like I'm not a disappointment to you."

"I want to marry you, don't I? Stop acting persecuted, it's hardly becoming."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I just want to avoid the inevitable bickering about who's helping with what as along as possible. You know everyone will try to volunteer their services in one way or another. 

"We could always inquire for Nepeta's services and be done with it. You recall the wedding she threw for that cat breeding couple?"

"Kanaya, Nepeta is based out of Philadelphia, not New York."

"She can still bring her services as a wedding coordinator along with her, Rose; she doesn't surrender her career if she changes geographic location."

"True, but can you see Equius agreeing to let her come to New York alone?"

"She wouldn't be alone, she'd be with us."

"And Roxy."

"Oh. I forgot about that. Why do they hate each other again?"

"Uncouth, Kanaya, remember. Her language."

"Oh. Yes. Oh dear."

"And besides, she has a two year waiting list."

Kanaya crossed her legs and cast Rose a withering look across the car's cabin. "She'd make room for us."

"She would." Rose conceded, already beginning to recognize the need for a tactical retreat. Kanaya was hell-bent on this one facet of their wedding, it would appear-- the very thought made Rose grip the steering wheel tighter. Oh God a wedding. Well, if Kanaya got Nepeta to plan things, Roxy was going to be made to remain sober-- for the ceremony, at least.

"And it would be exquisitely tailored to our rather unique needs, being a rather unconventional couple."

"True..." Rose sighed, heavily, taking the freeway exit into the heart of the city with the ease of a daily commuter. It was sometimes quite lovely not having to think about everything for once, especially when it came to pre-coffee days. 

"And we couldn't have to explain all of the Alternian traditions I’m sure we'll want to include." Kanaya was smiling now. Rose felt herself beginning to grin in response; she wasn't sure how long the post-engagement haze was going to last, but she was formulating a hope that it would endure at least until the wedding when the supposed newlywed haze would take over and the rest of their considerably long life-spans could be spent in conjugal bliss. Or something along those lines.

"So long as said traditions don't involve death or mutilation, you have a point." The city was beautiful in the late morning light, trees starting to reach the zenith of their growing period under the balmy June sun. 

"Not everything on my home planet involved death, you know. Just the majority of it."

"Very reassuring, Kan."

"Of course it sis, darling. We saved the mutilation for the Kissemitude ceremonies."

"I don't think I want to know."

"You do, you simply don't want to ask. I would suggest contacting erdian because he is currently our only expert on such matters."

"Isn't he rather busy being a cultural attaché?"

"Yes, but that's a silly job." Kanaya muttered, her fingers tightening around the strap of her ridiculously colorful messenger bag (a gift of Terezi's. It looked like it was finger-painted by an angry five year old Jackson Pollock.)

(Kanaya had gotten offers on it tallying up into the thousands. Rose didn't ask, she just assumed that all of Kanaya's business associates were either insane or incredibly fashion-future. Future meaning the 2080's.)

"Fine. Whatever you say, dear."

"Of course, darling. Who will be taking the car today?"

Rose sighed, raising an eyebrow. "Kan, the last time you took the car you attempted to run down the train."

"He cut me off at the intersection of tri colored lights by the billboards."

"Kan…”

Rose groaned, attempting to remember who in the world it was who suggested they get Kanaya her driver’s license because that was the worst decision ever.

"Please? I love you but I love this machine more-- It never talks back about my fashion advice whatsoever and it never complains about how late I am to Starbucks for coffee lunch."

"Just lunch, Kanaya."

"I don't understand how they can call it a coffee shop when you only use it for food and internet. Shouldn't it be the internet food shop-- the name is silly, Rose, and I don't appreciate it."

"You're being facetious aren't you?"

"Yes, darling. I Am." 

They pulled up in front of the offices of Rose's publishers, the offices of M. Paint and A. Huss Incorporated-- more commonly recognized as the headquarters of MSPA. Some called the books they published genius, others deemed them nothing more than an internet flash fad, but every critic could agree on one point: Complacency of the Learned was their masterstroke. Rose placed the car in park, ignoring the angry horns that blared behind her.

She fixed Kanaya with a blank-faced stare, one of her eyebrows arched. Kanaya retorted with a sly smirk, bending over to press a sly kiss to Rose's neck. Rose snorted, but reached up to run her hand through Kanaya's hair. It was impossibly soft for the amount of gel required to maintain it's height. 

"Please, Rose?"

"You won't attempt to run down passersby for committing crimes against fashion?"

"Terezi agreed that it should be legal."

"Terezi is a crime against fashion."

"True, but a beloved crime that I look upon as family."

"No pedestrian assault and, please, for the sanity of your beloved, don't attempt to negotiate with carjackers if they show up again. Just give them the car and call the authorities."

"I could have taken them."

"We were dressed to go to a wedding! You had on six inch heels and a strapless red mini dress!"

"And I would have kicked some serious ass, Rose. It would have been very romantic and we would have driven off into the sunset with their hides proudly displayed as spoils."

"If you're trying to get the car, it's not working."

"...I love you?" Kanaya purred against Rose's throat, trailing a hand up the side of Rose's leg. "And I'll make it up to you?"

Rose slapped her hand away, doing her best to look approving. Judging from the Kanaya's smug snort, she wasn't too successful. "Stop that."

"Please, darling?" This time there was a hint of teeth against her collarbone. Rose sat bolt upright, glowering slightly with surprise. Kanaya laughed, looking every inch the predator she didn't often style herself as. 

"Kanaya--! Fine! Fine! Take the car! Be forewarned, though, I'm not bailing you out this time!" Rose unbuckled herself as quickly as she could, hiding her blush behind her hair.

Kanaya slid out of the passenger's side door, straightening her skirt as she went. She always looked impeccable, no matter the situation. Rose frequently described her to others as: 'the one woman who'd be able to take down a zombie horde big enough to raze Manhattan and still look gorgeous coming out of it'. 

"Thank you, Rose. I promise to be well behaved."

"Very gracious, I'm sure." The transfer of car keys was executed with the normal aplomb, Rose hiding them from her matesprit and doing her best to avoid the handover until the last possible moment. As usual, Kanaya found a simple way around the taxing task of besting Rose at a game of keep-away (It Was Adorable. Incredibly Adorable.) by simply doing the unthinkable. 

In a gesture straight out of a 1970s film starring a handsome young man and a rebellious young woman determined to change society through the art of movement gracefully synchronized to music, Kanaya spun Rose around and dipped her low. Rose let out a startled yelp that was quickly muffled by Kanaya's lips. After a few moments of initial heart pounding bewilderment, Rose mentally shrugged and wrapped her arms around Kanaya's shoulders, clinging to her. it was highly unlikely-- about a 16.73% chance actually-- that Kanaya would drop her but sometimes it felt a little ridiculous to simply melt and leave everything in her significant others control. 

Kanaya smelled of a hundred and one different lovely things. Rose had once attempted to capture the scent in words but hadn't done it justice at all. Perhaps it was a result of Kanaya's otherworldy origins or maybe it was just the fact that she was too surreally perfect to capture with mere English; the closest Rose had ever gotten to epitomizing it verbally was with: 

"the sun rises over the desert, illuminating a scene eerily reminiscent of a chessboard, each figure carved from a floral tree mounted in a bed of herbiary. With each passing day the trees make a tactical exchange, perfuming the air of the rain-starved land with a cornucopia of scents that shimmer like a rainbow"

Or, well, DKNY Midnight Delicious mixed with Tide laundry detergent and the quintessentially human scent that went along with every blood drive Rose had visited. And, in the mornings, the faintest hint of lilac mixed with coffee-- because that's what she brought upstairs whenever it was her turn to make breakfast.

Rose liked the first description better. It was far more image appropriate, in her opinion. It also made it easier not to turn bright pink at the cat calls of the passersby. She concentrated on the feel of Kanaya's lips pressed against hers, warm, and soft but still a little chapped, and the unyielding press of the face of her fangs. It was a wonderfully comfortable thing after all this time, despite her general aversion to flaunting her relationships publicly. 

Kanaya ended the kiss reluctantly, finally paying heed to her internal need to be considerably prompt for any appointment. She slipped the keys from Rose's hand and straightened up. Rose followed suit, forcing her face to resemble an expression that wasn't lovestruck. She hoped she wasn't successful. Sometimes, the thirteen year old Freudian liked to remind her, letting the people you love know you love them isn't going to kill you.

Still, Kanaya seemed uncharacteristically unwilling to leave. Especially since she'd won the battle for the BMW. She rested her forehead against Rose's, twining their fingers together. Rose didn't miss the fact that her first response was to twist the band of her engagement ring around her finger. It was possessive, it was intimate and it was a gesture of obvious pride.

"Lunch?" Rose asked, breathlessly, a slight smirk quirking at the corners of her mouth. "I have a few ideas."

"Can we go to that lovely place downtown with the many elderly patrons who are very out of style and who disapprove of our relationship based on the grounds that we're both female?" Kanaya murmured, finally pulling away from Rose's immediate space. She looked Rose over and frowned, straightening a few strands of hair and adjusting the collar line of her sweater.

Rose retaliated by producing a spare tube of Kanaya's killer red lipstick and dangling it in her face. Kanaya took it with a Cheshire grin. If Rose were indelicate enough to swear, she would have. The chances of her being currently covered in blood red lipstick were... astronomical. "Only if we loudly announce we're marrying and considering the restaurant as a venue."

"Are we? I like their lobster." Kanaya reapplied her lipstick with the hand of an expert, glancing only once in the car's side mirror. 

"No, Kanaya." Hopefully they weren't planning on doing any publicity work today because if they were she was going to be forced to exact a more serious vengeance. "But imagine the looks?"

"Can we kiss passionately after every course? That rather upset them last time."

"Of course." Rose squeezed Kanaya's hand affectionately before waving her off to the other side of the car. "Goodbye, Kanaya. Remember to behave."

"Rose, darling?"

Halfway into the building, Rose turned. The blast of air-conditioning hitting her was a relief from the heat of the June weather, but she'd suffer a few more seconds for a proper goodbye.

"Yes, My dear?"

"You have lipstick on your nose."

That did it, Kanaya was going to have to go down. Not burning but, hopefully infuriated enough to spark an all-out war. Rose liked their wars. They usually ended quite pleasurably for both sides. Except when Roxy got in the middle of things. Then... it just got awkward.

Rose stepped into the publishing house's library, turning to watch Kanaya pull into the flow of traffic. It was executed without issue which, in and of itself, was an accomplishment. Kanaya didn't know the meaning of 'defensive' driving. That, when compared to the horsepower of the car Dirk had bought on their behalf, made Rose shudder. There had been talk of getting Kanaya a car for her twenty-first birthday but when Rose presented the would be gifters with a copy of their insurance premiums...? They got her a blender instead. 

The added benefit of waiting until Kanaya had turned the corner was the realization that they had a problem. A problem in the shape of a crowd of photographers waiting just a few yards down the sidewalk.

Well.

There went 'keeping things quiet'. 

==> Rose. Remember the downsides of being minorly famous and try not to freak out.


End file.
